<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raith-Dresden Wedding Consultation by car_yl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677426">Raith-Dresden Wedding Consultation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_yl/pseuds/car_yl'>car_yl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Major Character Death Mentioned, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_yl/pseuds/car_yl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara and Harry are having a second meeting with the wedding planner. Too soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Dresden/Lara Raith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harry vs. the Wedding Planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everything belongs to Jim Butcher and I'm just borrowing his characters and universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RAITH-DRESDEN WEDDING CONSULTATION</p><p>“Please Mr. Dresden, this would be so much more pleasant for all of us if you could be just a bit more co-operative.”</p><p>“Two Out of Three Ain’t Bad - Meatloaf? I Don’t Love You- Bread? Demons - Imagine Dragons? No, Man-Eater,” I growled, “Put that on the ‘playlist’.” And yes, I used the air quotes before slumping back into the plush yet truly uncomfortable and too small for  me faux french chair. Lara, sitting bolt upright in a matching chair, scowled at me and Ms. Fabray, wedding planner to the movers and shakers of Chicago, tried to keep her face neutral. I, however, have been receiving intensive lessons in Fae politics. Dealing one on one with Mab, the Queen of Air and Darkness herself, is certainly… educational. I can now read micro-expressions with the best of them be they Fae or mortal. I saw the down tic at the left corner of her mouth, the tightening of the muscles around the eyes. The lady was irked. </p><p>Good! I almost hummed. Damned, condescending, class-conscious bitch. She’d been subtly looking down her nose at me since Lara first introduced us. Apparently the Wizard of Chicago, hero of the Battle of the Bean and Knight of the Winter Court wasn’t good enough to be marrying a Raith. Well, Ms. Fabray may not know about that last title but she sure as heck knew about the other two. Probably one of those who still denies the magical aspects of the battle. I know she was a runner. She’d admitted it to Lara.</p><p>Raith’s so rarely marry in Chicago that this wedding was a society coup. Ms. Fabray also obviously didn’t know that she owed Me the thanks for the damn thing taking place in Chicago. I’d insisted. Mab wanted the ceremony to take place in the Nevernever.</p><p>I have too many responsibilities in the mortal world to lose a large and unknown chunk of time to revels in the Nevernever and she can broadcast it like she did my initiation. That memory still sent a shiver down my spine.</p><p> Lara wanted someplace more chic. If I HAD to do this thing, I wanted to do it close to home, close to Maggie.</p><p>Of course, I also wanted my brother as my best man, but as the date kept getting closer that hope was fading. I think that disappointed Lara too. Thomas was one thing we had in common.</p><p>That and the satisfaction of Papa Raith having to give the bride away; thereby shattering centuries of tradition against marriage in the White Court by giving, at least the appearance, of his tacit assent to the joining of his heir apparent to the non-Raith child of his own former thrall. Mab’s insistence and my position as her Knight prevented this change of policy from looking like an act of weakness on the part of House Raith. In fact, the joining will strengthen the White Court politically within the Accorded Nations. Marrying one of the heroes of the Battle of the Bean wasn’t hurting family Raith in mortal society either. Sooo nice to be useful.</p><p>“Mr. Dresden, I know most grooms find these details tedious but with just a little patience and soupcon of maturity…”</p><p>“Maturity?” I growled again, rising to lean with both hands on her desk and stare directly between her eyebrows with as much intensity as I could manage. “Haven’t you caught on yet? Your client is marrying a literal giant of a man-child! And proud of it!”</p><p>Lara sighed and grasped my elbow. “Harry please, just use the songs you’d have chosen for the policewoman.”</p><p>I slowly turned just my head in her general direction, just enough to give her my profile, a side-eyed glance and as icy an expression as I could manage. “No Lara, just no.”</p><p>“You have one for her don’t you?” She asked quietly. </p><p>I closed my eyes. “Yes.” I admitted.</p><p>“How many songs are on it Harry?” Her voice almost without inflection.</p><p>I let my head droop a little. “Didn’t count. About 3 hours worth.”</p><p>“Can you not find- How many, Ms. Fabray?”</p><p>“Six to ten?” </p><p>“Can you not find that many songs on that extensive list that would suit us both?”</p><p>“Songs I’ve been collecting for over a decade just for her? No Lara, they …. don’t suit you … us… the situation.” The scratch in my voice this time wasn’t anger. I kept my head down staring at the clutter on the desk.</p><p>Lara let go of my elbow, dropped her hands to her lap, turned her gaze from my face and sighed a long suffering sigh. “Harry, please, just play along and choose a few songs. You’d have done it for her.”</p><p>I spun to face her. “I LOVED her.” I hissed. “For almost a decade. I Loved KARRIN.” I leaned back on the desk using my palms and my bony posterior for support. “Let’s just be brutally  honest for Mz.” I stretched the honorific to at least 4 syllables, “Fabray, shall we? I don’t love you, Lara. You don’t love me. This is a political arrangement and the woman I still love has only been g- gone a few months. Planning a wedding to someone else… is … just … wrong.” I felt the underside of the elegant, gold and white French style confection the wedding planner was using for a desk begin to splinter under my fingers. I released my  hands and instead grasped the bridge of my nose between thumb and finger in order to pinch back any tears that might be threatening.</p><p>Lara laid a hand on the forearm of my other arm and softly cajoled, “I know it’s too soon, Harry, … for you, ..emotionally. But planning an event of this kind takes time. You insisted on Chicago and Ms. Fabray is the best in town.”</p><p>“Indeed Mr. Dresden, an event of this size usually takes 12 to 15 months for proper execution. We shall endeavor to achieve our usual high standards in the paltry 9 months you have allowed us.” A woman Ms. Fabray’s age really shouldn’t purse her mouth like she’s sucking sour lemons. It emphasizes the lines, undoing all that carefully plastered on makeup and the effect of the botox injections. I noticed as I glanced back over my shoulder at her pinched and disapproving face.</p><p>“Do you think her highness could be persuaded to a longer timeline?” I asked wistfully staring off into the middle distance.</p><p>“Do you?” Lara retorted.</p><p>We looked at each other and, in sync, sighed, “No.”</p><p>“How would you and … Karrin have done it?” Lara queried only hesitating microscopically over “the name”.</p><p>“I’m not sure we would have. She didn’t really want to marry again. Three strikes, I guess.” I shook my head. “But if we had, we’d  have eloped. Neither of us would have wanted to put on this kind of … circus.” I averred with a wave of my hand at the clutter of materials on the desk behind me.</p><p>“You know we couldn’t get away with that.” she said softly.</p><p>“No,” I agreed with another, deeper sigh. “And to top it off, Thomas….”</p><p>“There’s still time. We still might make that happen.” Lara squeezed my arm.</p><p>I looked at her raven’s wing hair, her milk white skin and the silent appeal in her cloud grey eyes and with a resigned exhalation, said, “‘She’s Always a Woman’ by Billy Joel and ‘Black is the Color’ - You choose the artist.” Then I gave Lara a wicked and borderline evil Winter Knight smile and wiggled my eyebrows, “Hands to Myself- Selena Gomez? Marvin Gaye- Charlie Pluth?”</p><p>Lara turned up the corner of her mouth, “Oh Harry, from the sublime to the ridiculous.” She gave a little chuckle.</p><p>“Give me a couple of days and I’ll come up with a list. Okay?” I sighed resignedly. “Just don’t put Queen’s - Who Wants to Live Forever on the list, please.”</p><p>“Why?” Lara asked with some suspicion. “Karrin again?”</p><p>“Not really. It was playing at an extremely gory crime scene. Bad memories.” I answered tersely. Yes, I’d worked that case with Karrin but she was going through her second divorce at the time and I was still seeing Susan. We weren’t ‘us’ then. It was also the case that introduced me to the ‘Gentleman’, now Baron, John Marcone. Yeah, bad memories.</p><p>“Very good, Mr. Dresden.” Ms. Fabray acknowledged primly.</p><p>“Okay then. Since I’m in this, I have a few requests, Lara.” </p><p>“Really Harry? What would those be?” Lara crossed her arms and legs and leant back into the gaudy pink plush cushioned monstrosity of a chair.</p><p>“Flowers:” I began, “I know you like them but no red roses. That’s just too much hypocrisy for me.”</p><p>“Done,” she said with a firm nod. “And?”</p><p>“No daisies.”</p><p>“As if…” </p><p>I cut off whatever protest Ms. high society Fabray was about to make. “They were Karrin’s favorites.”</p><p>“Understood,” Lara answered.</p><p>“In fact, I’d like to suggest the flowers be entirely white since that’s kind of your signature color.”</p><p>“You’ve noticed my signature color?” Lara asked as if incredulous.</p><p>“Private Eye, being observant is kind of my stock in trade.” I said with an unspoken, “duh.”</p><p>“We could go entirely black and white for a theme.” Lara suggested glancing behind me.</p><p>“Indeed,” Ms. Fabray confirmed.</p><p>“Hey, not finished here.” I interjected before the two women started trampling over me as Charity Carpenter had warned me they might.</p><p>“Oh, do please go on.” Ms. Fabray sniped.</p><p>“Please include the following in the arrangements;  rosemary for remembrance, rue for protection and ivy for,” and I swallowed hard here, “ a promise of fidelity and eternity.” </p><p>“What?” The dragon-lady sounded shocked. “Rue at a wedding?!”</p><p>“You think we’ll need that much protection, Harry?” Lara asked as if genuinely concerned.</p><p>“You don’t?” I shot back.</p><p>“Well really,” Ms. Fabray interjected. This vanilla mortal was really rubbing me the wrong way.</p><p>“It has to do with Harry’s belief system,” Lara offered by way of an explanation I didn’t feel the woman deserved.</p><p>I grunted in affirmation.</p><p>“Oh, and Lara, dear,” I began, making my voice saccharine sweet.</p><p>“Yes Harry?” she asked warily. No slouch at reading people is Lara Raith.</p><p>“Get your pet planner under control. If you need further input from me, narrow the choices down to 5 or less before presenting me the options. Also, I’d rather NOT deal with  her directly again. I fought in the Battle. So did you and yours. Karrin fought and DIED. This snob and her moneyed co-horts hopped into their boats and fled to open water. There’s a new elite class in Chicago now and She’s … Not … part of it.” I deliberately did not look at the woman seated behind me. But I could feel her eyes staring metaphorical icy daggers into my back. If she only knew….</p><p>Lara stared at me for a moment and, to my everlasting surprise, said, “All right, Harry.”</p><p>So I decided to get while the getting was good. “You can handle the rest of today’s appointment, can’t you?”</p><p>Lara nodded.</p><p>I dropped a fond kiss on the top of her head, barely brushing the nearly iridescent silken strands. “Oh and Lara,”</p><p>“Yes Harry?”</p><p>“Leave Man-Eater on the playlist?”</p><p>“What!?” She nearly spat.</p><p>I just had to push my luck. I grinned broadly. “Come on girl, you know it fits and a guy should get to have a little fun at his wedding.” She half-heartedly swatted at me as I swiftly made my get away, a fond half-smile quirking her lips.</p><p>At least, I thought it was a fond smile. It could have been a grimace. Which is why, I leaned for a moment against the closed door and Listened.</p><p>“Honestly Miss Raith, can’t you get out of this arrangement? While I can see the physical appeal; he’s so crude and gauche and …” her exasperated complaints were cut off by a very acerbic Lara.</p><p>“Do not EVER denigrate that man in my presence again Ms. Fabray,” her tone was a sharp as vinegar. “YOU do not know his worth or his value to me.”</p><p>“But Ms. Raith,” Wow, this woman must have a death wish. “he’s admitted he doesn’t love you.” </p><p>“And if even the suggestion of that truth goes beyond these walls I will Ruin you for breach of the confidentiality agreement. It’s enough for you to know that we are both committed to this union and that, frankly, I. WANT. Him. I have for some time. He has power as well as appeal. He’s almost the only human male I’ve ever known that I couldn’t wrap around my finger inside of ten minutes. He has, can and will tell me ‘no’. Few men have ever done so. We share common interests; loyalty to family chief among them.”</p><p>“And so my dear, Ms. Fabray,” and here Lara’s voice turned into a honeyed purr that affected me even through the closed door. I’d bet the prim planner was melting about now. “Whatever Mr. Dresden wants, Mr. Dresden gets.” There was a brief pause before Lara continued. “And whatever Mr. Dresden doesn’t want?”</p><p>“Will disappear,” Ms. Fabray assured my fiancé.</p><p>I pushed off the door and began walking away as the women began discussing the merits of various venues. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. I felt a little bright spot blossom in  my soul. It warmed me to feel wanted as something other than a weapon and I liked feeling warm. “Maybe,” I thought, “this thing with Lara wouldn’t be a total, unmitigated disaster after all.”</p><p>Later, I sent Lara a list of 5 more songs, -didn’t want anyone to say I was doing only the bare minimum- and a dozen red roses of the variety ‘Sexy’ with a note that read simply, “Thanks, Harry”. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another Consultaton - Ugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More wedding drama for Harry and Lara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked up from my shiny new desk in my bright new office across the street from Executive Priority’s newly revamped facade and grinned mischievously at the reflective surface of what I knew to be John Marcone’s office. Never let it be said that being the soon-to-be consort of the unacknowledged Queen of the White Court doesn’t come with a few perks. You see, Lara’s ‘family’ owns the building and, according to the lease, I pay rent with 10 hours a month of ‘security maintenance’ aka warding this building and one or two other sites around town and refreshing or upgrading them as necessary. Which leaves me free to run my own PI agency.  Since I’d have been doing that to any office I occupied I really had a new office virtually rent free, located right where I can watch Johnny’s comings and goings.</p><p>It’s a little odd to see the ever changing roster of goons driving him around these days. Previously where John went Hendricks was always right beside him until… Haven’t seen much of Gard these days either. Wonder if she’s asked for a new assignment. I mean with his new ride along ‘pal’ Marcone doesn’t need as much protection or magical consultation as he did when he was pure vanilla mortal. Sigh, I actually kinda miss That guy.</p><p>I heard the elevator doors open and several sets of high heeled shoes cross the tiled floor toward my office. Was my new client early? I’d thought I had at least 20 minutes to finish my fast food lunch.</p><p>“Harry?” Is was Siobhan one of my many new ‘interns’ aka Paranet level apprentices. The Paranet offices now occupied the entire shielded against magic floor beneath my little semi-private aerie and served as my clerical force, researchers, and receptionists. I’d even brought my old mentor, Nick Christian in to train a few of those with interest and aptitude as PI’s. Since Winter still had a call on a lot of my time and Lara was keeping me pretty busy as arm candy, I needed the help if I was going to complete my plan to be truly prepared for the next apocalypse.</p><p>Lara isn’t completely thrilled with my idea of having a full fledged detective agency but she’s ‘supporting’ me. I suspect Marcone is too, which I like even less. But if their political pull will make CPD start working With me instead of against me…. SI or Stallings, at least, seem glad to have me and my agency back on the payroll again. I’m even angling for the city to make ‘Wizard of Chicago’ an official law enforcement position with SI officers answering to me. Now that magic is REAL again it could happen.</p><p>Anyway, the only other people on this floor are 3 offices working for Raith Corp. Two offices of various types of lawyers and one of accountants. All of which now have Harry Dresden, Wizard PI; the Dresden Detective Agency; and the Paranet: Training and Research Corporation as clients. Lara insists I protect myself against vanilla mortals who might get in the way of my aims as much as against the supernatural foes. Well, she does it and Marcone does it. While I hate taking any pages from their books, I can see the wisdom of it now.</p><p>All of that to say that no-one gets to my office without being thoroughly vetted and escorted by magic users and occasionally a White Court vamp. None of the people on the lower floor were permitted to confront dangers on my behalf but if any one arrived without the appropriate escort - well, that was warning enough. We’d already had a run-in with Feds trying to flex some non-existent muscle, probably Murph’s ex- He blames me for Murph’s death. Her brothers don’t, but he does. Part of me kind of does too. </p><p>“Someone to see you,” Siobhan said in a lilting Irish accent, a wide smile on her pale, heavily freckled face. She is, ostensibly, a 19 year old exchange student at U of C in, of all things, Art! who came to me through the eagle eyes of the Alphas. Georgia does volunteer counseling through the student union in order to continue to have an entree’, a presence on the campus and in the neighborhood. Now that Billy and Georgia are expecting cub #2 I don’t know how long that will last though.</p><p>Yeah, there’s been a bit of a baby boom in the wake of the Battle. The Battle babies, as they’re being dubbed, -poor kids-, Could be worse I guess- are kind of a thumb in the eye from the residents of Chicago to anything out there that wants to wipe out humanity. </p><p>I was a little surprised to see my fiancé standing before me looking her usual stunning self in white jeans and a red silky tunic  which seemed to both cling to her curves and flow over them like something liquid. She had a young hispanic looking woman in tow; attractive, reminding me somewhat of Susan with the caramel colored skin, chestnut hair and intelligent dark eyes. But this woman was younger, probably mid-twenties wearing a blue business suit, hair in a short bob and sporting a rather nervous smile instead of the challenging smirk Susan would have worn. She was also staring at me as if I might eat her.</p><p>“Lara,” I acknowledged, “This is a surprise.” I stood out of politeness. “Thanks Siobhan, I’ll take it from here.” I gave her as genuine smile of gratitude as I could muster and closed the door behind her retreating form as she cast me a finger wave over her shoulder. Too trusting that girl. She reminded me a little of Molly Carpenter- No Molly was wiser in the ways of the world at 14 than Siobhan was now. We’d have to teach her a little more paranoia if she was going to play a part in keeping both herself and the rest of the magical community safe. I could feel my brows beginning to knot. I reached up to smooth them with a thumb before returning to my guests.</p><p>“I can only spare a few minutes ladies. I’m expecting a client any minute and I have a fully booked afternoon.” I hoped it sounded vaguely apologetic and not like a man desperately trying to find any excuse to get out of whatever Lara had cooked up.</p><p>“No you don’t, silly,” Lara purred. “I am your next 3 appointments.” She planted one hip on the corner of my desk, one foot on the floor and the other swinging sensuously causing a 4 inch gap between hem and shoe to openly reveal her shapely pale ankle causing me to swallow hard. And I’m not even a leg guy.</p><p>I shot her a glare of warning. “You’re doing it again.” My knuckles were beginning to turn white around the doorknob I still held.</p><p>“Doing what, my sweet?” she asked all wide-eyed innocence.</p><p>“Exuding,” I gulped as I, involuntarily, took a step in her direction.</p><p>She reached out to tug at my shirt, far to close to my belt for my comfort, especially with an audience.</p><p>“You know I can’t help it when I’m in your presence, Harry,” she purred, rolling the r’s in my name making it sound like some sort of an invitation. I could feel my face flushing.</p><p>I took a step back. She had to break her hold or tumble off the desk. “What is it you want, Lara?” I asked as I skirted around the other side of the desk to reach my chair and began erasing the faux appointments from my schedule with a frown.</p><p>“This is Ms. Aiello,” she gestured with a languid wave as she introduced her companion. “She’s from Ms. Fabray’s office”</p><p>I groaned and lightly banged my head on the desk twice. Both of the ladies giggled briefly.</p><p>			***************************************************</p><p>I was as nervous as a cat as I accompanied the White Court vampire queen up the elevator to meet, for the first time, the Wizard of Chicago. First because I was with a deadly predator</p><p>Secondly, because my boss had chosen me to stand in for her for one of the highest profile weddings Chicago had seen in years. I was sure she was expecting me to fail spectacularly, maybe even hoped I would. After all, I’m one of her youngest consultants and I’ve never before handled anything that would be mentioned in the press. </p><p>Thirdly, because I was about to meet the Wizard of Chicago. The man who captured the Titan. The man who turned the tide of the Battle. The man who had lead the ragtag spontaneous army against the invaders. The man who had lost so much in defending mortals. The only openly practicing Wizard in the whole state of Illinois.</p><p>I cleared my throat and Ms. Raith glanced toward me with a raised eyebrow. “Um, how does Wizard Dresden handle the elevator?” I asked into the uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“He has a heavily veiled private entrance to the stairs my dear,” she answered, “And don’t call him that. He doesn’t like to use wizard as a title since he’s parted ways with the White Council. It’s a sore spot with him. So, Mr. Dresden until or unless he tells you to call him Harry. As he probably will,” she corrected me and sighed heavily.</p><p>That’s when the doors opened onto the offices of the Paranet; Training and Research Corp. I knew and was known here. I’d taken my training while Ms. Murphy had been in charge, during the wizard’s extended absence from Chicago. That’s how we were all told to refer to that period of time when so many of us had feared the Wizard dead.</p><p>Now he was back and she- she was dead. Not missing, presumed dead as he had been but actually dead. By the Wizard’s own testimony and that of two other witnesses. </p><p>That’s what it took to get a person declared dead these days; with so many people missing and their bodies not found after the battle. Some had been virtually disintegrated by that Eye thing. Still there were thousands and thousands still missing. Her family was fortunate to know for certain, even if they didn’t have a body to bury.</p><p>We were greeted by a lovely red haired girl with a musical accent. Irish? Before I knew it we were knocking on the door to the office door that read 'Harry Dresden, Wizard'. The office itself was bright but not large. There was a large wooden desk faced by two old fashioned wooden chairs with arms behind which was a door, probably to a file room of some kind. Behind the desk in a huge throne like chair that looked like it could double as a bed if tilted properly sat the man himself! Harry Dresden! Wizard of Chicago. I stepped over to the wooden chair furthest from the entry door and froze. There was some sort of exchange between the wizard and the red haired girl and then he stood up and up and up. </p><p>I mean, I knew he was tall. People always said he was tall but- wow! I’m just an average sized gal, 5’4”-5’5” depending on which heels I’m wearing that day. Yet, I’d never met anyone more than a whole foot taller than me. I’d had to fill in as wait staff at one of John Marcone’s do’s when I first started working for Fabray Events. He’s about ‘6’3 and his bodyguard was an inch or more taller than that and I’d thought they were intimidating. But they intended to intimidate using their height for that purpose. The wizard didn’t appear to be intimidating on purpose just because he IS tall and scarred.</p><p>I was still taking all that in, ignoring the words being exchanged when I heard Ms. Raiith introduce me and saw the wizard bang his head against the highly polished surface of his desk. I couldn’t help it. I giggled. Fortunately for me, so did Ms. Raith.</p><p>“Typical groom behavior,” I managed to get out grinning from ear to ear. Ms. Raith made eye contact with me briefly and shot me a triumphant looking smirk which turned somewhat indulgent as she shared it with the wizard.</p><p>That’s when it happened. He lifted his head off the desk and turned toward me. He  looked up at me from beneath impossibly long, dark, thick lashes. I caught a glimpse of beer bottle brown eyes that looked as if they were made of shattered pieces of that same brown glass, like the inside of a kaleidoscope but with the pieces in shades of a single color instead of many. There was a hint of hurt behind them too. I know that because my ‘gift’ is to be a sensitive. It’s what helps me be good at this job. I can ‘read’ what my clients want, what they like, what they don’t, how they feel. I could feel a swamp full of mixed emotions from the wizard.</p><p>He extended one of his massive hands toward me. “How do you do Ms. Aiello. What did you do to Ms. Fabray to get assigned to me?” There was a wry grin on his face.</p><p>I took his hand and felt as though I’d touched a live wire. “Oh, um, I volunteered after I heard thru the grapevine that you refused outright, to work with my boss.”</p><p>“I think I like you already,” his eyebrows rising. “You’re a practitioner?”</p><p>Of course he’d noticed. I didn’t think my power would register, it was so small in comparison to his. I nodded, sighing audibly.</p><p>“She told you I was a beast and a thug, huh?” I nodded blushing. “And you took me on anyway? You’re brave.” I blushed more deeply. He took back his hand, “I’ll endeavor to be on my best behavior then. If only to prove Ms. suck-a-lemon Fabray wrong.”</p><p>Ms. Raith made a noise that sounded perilously close to “harrumph”.  “That I’d like to see,” she sniped.</p><p>He stuck out his tongue at her. I nearly collapsed as I let loose a total belly laugh. And the look of surprised on the wizard’s face only made it better. “She- she said,” I pointed to Ms. Rath, “you’d do that at least once this session. I wasn’t sure I believed her and I certainly didn’t expect it this soon,” I gasped out my explanation between guffaws. “Are you sure you’re old enough to be marrying this woman?” Then, I couldn’t help it, I winked at him.</p><p>He smiled at me. A genuine, warm, wide smile that softened all the hard planes of his long, sharpish, thin face. It even seemed to soften his somewhat hawkish nose. He looked younger when he smiled like that. “Yeah,” he responded, “I think I can work with you.” The warmth of his baritone voice seemed to flow over me like a summer breeze.</p><p>While I’d been laughing Ms. Raith had slid off the desk and now stood behind the wizard with a hand on each shoulder. She had to lean to one side for me to see her face. “I assure you, my dear,” she said her voice a silken purr, “he’s old enough.” Then I think she blew on his ear or neck because his face went scarlet and I felt just the briefest pulse of arousal come the other side of the desk. Hers? His?</p><p>All of the humor faded from his face in an instant. “That’s a good way to get burned,” he rumbled sotto voce’. I barely heard his words to his fiancé. I felt his disapproval. I froze.</p><p>“Don’t you just want to eat him up?” Lara asked, her eyes on me, her face a bare inch from the wizard’s ear. “So old-fashioned, so chivalrous, so sexually repressed.” I saw a snap in his eyes. He was suddenly very alert and tense.</p><p>He took Ms. Raith by one arm and pulled her around to stand in front of him. “I thought we had wedding planning to do.” He walked her around to the front of his desk and seated her gently, but very firmly and insistently in the other chair. I sat too. The wizard quickly put the desk between himself and us.</p><p>I blushed again. I was sure the wizard was using the desk to hide a physical reaction to Ms. Raith’s attentions. I could feel the lustful wave he was fighting.</p><p>“Lara, behave,” he admonished. “We have company.” I could almost visualize him shaking his finger in her face like my father had often done to me. Now it was his turn to blush, again.</p><p>I smiled at the two of them. They seemed so playful. Ms. Fabray had said they weren’t ’in love’. I was feeling as if they were at least on their way. There was certainly a physical attraction that he was fighting. But her desire for him? Oh, I could feel that as clear as day. “How delightful to see a couple so playful. Most couples are already at the 'is all this worth it’ by this phase of the planning process.”</p><p>The two of them exchanged a brief glance. I felt guilt. How odd. Which one of them was feeling guilty? Guilt isn’t good.</p><p>I pulled out the ‘bible’ and the file binder that contained all the details of the Raith-Dresden wedding.</p><p>“Oh no,” the wizard clasped his hands together on  his desk and put his face on top them, “the ‘circus’ planning guide,” he moaned.</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh at his obvious pain. He was behaving like such a ‘guy’. So the Wizard was human after all.</p><p>“I understand you’ve opted to go with a tux.” I needed to get this consultation on track and moving forward. Our time was limited after all.</p><p>They both nodded in confirmation and in unison. That kind of agreement makes my job so much easier. I grinned again.</p><p>“You know it’s bespoke, right?” The wizard asked. </p><p>“No Harry dear, I didn’t,” Lara replied a bit tartly. “I didn’t even know you knew what ‘bespoke’ meant.”</p><p>“Har di har har. Every suit I’ve had since I turned 20 has had to be handmade Lara. Which is why I’ve owned so few. But if we want it to actually fit..” he leaned back in his chair and spread his hands in that, finish the thought, way. “Besides a certain client,” he put an extra stress on the word client, “of mine is lending me her court tailors as an early wedding gift.”</p><p>“Is she?” Responded Ms. Raith, warily. “And what colors has her majesty decided on for your tux?”</p><p>“You said you wanted white, Lara. It’ll be white.” The wizard sighed, a little exasperation in the tone. Again he stood but this time he crossed to his coat hanging on a hook at the far end of  his desk. He began rummaging in the pockets. “I’ve brought you a few swatches of the ‘special’ silk.” He sat again spreading out several 3X3 inch swatches of fabric across the surface of the desk. The fabric practically glowed in the sunlight but it wasn’t cheap or shiny looking. It was more like candlelight.</p><p>“This white for the tux,” he averred, handing Ms. Raith the appropriate swatch. “And one of these for the vest and tie.” A swatch of cobalt blue and one of holly green were indicated.</p><p>“Vest?” We girls both asked at the same time.</p><p>“Vest,” he answered with a firm nod. A very, ‘I will brook no argument’ look on his face.</p><p>“Tie?” I asked.</p><p>“Well I’m not doing an ascot,” he stated.</p><p>“Would you do a bow tie?” I inquired, trying to be delicate. </p><p>“If you can get me a pre-tied one that meets with the lady’s approval, but why?” </p><p>“Breaking up the color will make you look a little less thin, a little less… um, tall?”</p><p>He laughed, “Right until anybody stands next to me.” I felt a wave of.. sorrow? He paled for an instant and glanced at Ms. Raith.</p><p>“Go with the green,” Ms. Raith softly uttered, and more strongly, “It’s the better color for your eyes.” Another wave of something like pain; this time from both of them. He reached across the table and took her gloved hand. She picked up the white swatch and raised it into his line of sight. “Can you get 10 yards of this for me, Harry?”</p><p>He dropped her hand, and leaned back in the chair with a cheeky smile, “Are we going matchy-matchy Lara?”</p><p>“Mmmm, could be,” she smirked the purr returning to her voice.</p><p>“Did you just Looney Tunes me?” he asked, almost gawping.</p><p>“But of course, my darling wizard. I’m learning to speak your language. Am I not?” she moued at him and angled her head to look up at him through midnight lashes. I’d seen men melt under a look like that.</p><p>“Better than I am yours,” he replied with an almost juvenile pout.</p><p>“Very true, Harry, but then, unlike my slacker siblings, I am multi-lingual,” A shadow flitted over both their faces. The wizard lost focus for a second or two and turned his face away, toward the door, away from me, but not before I caught the pain in his eyes. I knew he’d lost a lot of people lately. Had they lost someone they both cared for?</p><p>“Show off,” he responded with forced merriment.”The green will look well with the flowers too, won’t it?” He was so obviously trying to get us back on track.</p><p>“Speaking of flowers,” I interjected, “I have a list -and photos,” I assured, “of 10 species that will be in season around the date of your wedding. I know- I know that’s more than the 5 choices you prefer, Mr. Dresden, but as symbolism seems so important to you, I felt you needed a wider selection for this. Are there any on that list you reject out right or any you just don’t like the look of?” This as I passed them each two sheets of paper with columns of glossy photos of the choices in question. Under each photo was the common and Latin name for each species and the meaning in the Victorian language of the flowers. In wizardry some of the meanings are different though; like rue meaning regret to the Victorians but being a plant of protection among practitioners.</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Aiello, you can just call me Harry. As you’ve complied with my request to omit daisies I will defer to Lara’s choice at this point. I mean white chrysanthemums symbolize fidelity but- um, they’re a little down market for you aren’t they, Lara?” His eyes flicking between us. Some joke they were sharing that I wasn’t privy to?</p><p>“Indeed,” Lara agreed with a hint of tartness.</p><p>I could almost see Harry making a decision of some sort. “Also, white flowers typically symbolize purity and innocence and those boats have already sailed for both of us in many, many ways.” That sounded a bit snide and Ms. Raith’s eyes had narrowed to slits. </p><p>I guess my unease was visible on my face. “Oh dear,” the wizard snarked, “have I gone beastly? Sooo, sorry.” Then turning to me he asked, “How clued in are you Ms. Aiello?”</p><p>I shook a bracelet out of the wrist of my jacket, it held a single charm, the symbol of the Paranet. I showed it to him. His eyebrows rose up his forehead. “You trained with her?”</p><p>“Not directly, but while she was in charge during your, um, absence.” I confirmed.</p><p>He smiled wolfishly, “Ah, and just how much do you know about… us?” He waved a forefinger between himself and Ms. Raith.</p><p>“I’m very familiar with all your work with the Paranet. How you’re ultimately responsible for its founding even if you haven’t been able to be very hands on until recently. I know about your expulsion from the White Council, about your action during the Battle, about your stance against summary execution while you served as a Warden. I know you’re very powerful. I know you’re connected to the movers and shakers at what was the Brighter Future Society.” I took a breath. “I know of your connection to Ms. Murphy,” He gasped. “I know that Ms. Raith’s family is a dynasty in Chicago, that they’re wealthy and powerful politically. I know they're  well informed and connected to the magical community. And…” I swallowed and glanced up at each of them in turn. “And that she, at least, is a White Court vampire.” Ms. Raith gasped.</p><p>“You’re very well informed Ms. Aiello. You did not get all this from Ms. Fabray. She is a fairly clueless vanilla human.” Ms. Raith stated in a calculating tone.</p><p>“I also, obviously,” I said waving my hand around the room we sat in, “know that you work as a PI and that wizards are reputed to be notoriously moody.”</p><p>“Yes,” Ms. Raith almost hissed, “very well informed and accurate. I remind you of the confidentiality clause of my contract with your employer.” </p><p>“Oh, I am very familiar and conversant with that particular clause, Ms. Raith,” I assured her.</p><p>I felt amusement roiling off the wizard as he supressed a smile and something else.</p><p>“What do you know about us, as a couple?” he asked with a gesture.</p><p>“Um, nothing really. Only what Ms. Fabray has told me and what I’ve observed today.” I answered.</p><p>“Oh yes, I can just imagine what that lady had to say,” he put a sarcastic stress on the word lady, “I can just hear her now; gigolo, barbarian, uncultured, thug,.. Am I in the ballpark?” </p><p>“Well, to be fair darling,” Ms. Raith interjected with an uplifted corner of her full lips, “You are somewhat uncultured to the moneyed Chicago set.”</p><p>I swear he almost stuck his tongue out at her again. Instead he shook his head looking amused.</p><p>“Scarily accurate,” I agreed.</p><p>“And of course, she described Lara as a charming, cultured, well educated, slightly demanding and completely blind to all my oh-so-obvious faults and flaws. Did she use the term ‘besotted’?” He leaned toward me a wide grin softening his face again, a wicked twinkle in his eye that was looking at my forehead.</p><p>My jaw dropped. I gaped at him, “How- How did you know? Those were almost her exact words.”</p><p>“A little fairy told me,” he winked at me. Ms. Raith sent him what I interpreted as a questioning look. “I will neither confirm nor deny the efficacy of my spy  network of dewdrops and wyldfae. Let’s just say that it never pays to underestimate the little guy.” He chuckled deeply, a warm, rich sound. “What do you think she needs to know about us, Lara, to make this event Really work? Does she need to know how and where we first met?” Ms. Raith stiffened slightly and briefly.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s really relevant, Harry,” there was a hint of iciness in her tone.</p><p>“Aw honey,” he intoned with saccharine sweetness, “every couple likes to share their meet-cute.”</p><p>“But Harry dear,” ‘dear’ came out through gritted teeth, “introduced by my brother, your pal is just so prosaic.”</p><p>“Well, told that way it is.” The look he was giving her now was playfully malicious. At least, the smile and the glint in his eyes made me think it was playful. I could be wrong. We had ambushed him. It could have been a bit of payback. “I could add SO much color to that story.”</p><p>“What kind of color?” I asked breathlessly.</p><p>“Harry,” there was warning in Ms. Raith’s tone.</p><p>“Oh, industrial sabotage, Red and Black Court vampires, entropy curse, me undercover as a PA on a film set, it’s really quite the tale. And yeah, in the midst of all that excitement my new buddy introduced me to his oh-so-sexy sister.” I could tell by the smirk on his lips and the humor rolling off him that he was giving me the Cliff Notes version.</p><p>“But you hadn’t quite disengaged from your previous relationship at that time.” Lara drawled.</p><p>“That’s a fancy way of saying I was nursing a broken heart.” the wizard stated flatly.</p><p>“You were in deep mourning for nearly a year and celebate for four year after she left town, Harry. Four. Years. How long will it take after this latest loss?” Ms. Raith asked a bit acerbically.</p><p>“Susan was alive. I harbored a foolish hope she’d come back to me. Karrin’s dead.” his voice cold as January winds, “She’s not coming back.”</p><p>There was an uncomfortable moment of strained silence before the wizard relented and reached for Ms. Raith’s gloved hand. He kissed the palm gently.</p><p>“Look at it this way Lara, when I commit to someone; I commit. All the way. 100%. I promise to be faithful. You can put that in the vows. I’ll even repeat it 3 times.” I gasped. He shot me a wry glance. “I forgot you’d get the significance of that, Ms. Aiello.”</p><p>“What good is faithful, if I’m still … allergic to your touch?” Ms. Raith was pouting. I could feel irritation and hurt?</p><p>“Oh Lara,” he sighed looking at the hand he was holding and beginning to rub his thumb across the back of said hand. “I’m working on that particular problem. I’ve enlisted some ‘specialist’ help.” </p><p>“I could fix our problem if you’d let me.” She said glancing at me.</p><p>I felt a sudden wave of warmth that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. I looked at the wizard as if for the first time. I saw the size of the man, the size of his hands, his feet and I wondered hungrily if he was proportional all over. I felt myself flush, my heartbeat accelerate. I saw how handsome the wizard was behind his scars, saw the width of his shoulders, the pull of his grey t-shirt across the muscles of his chest. I looked toward his face and suddenly felt a wave of revulsion and then anger flow from him but not toward me.</p><p>He grabbed Ms. Raith by both biceps and nearly lifted her from her feet. “Stop it!” He ordered. “I will not let you use an innocent.” He gave her a little bit of a shake and I was released from the lust that had momentarily raged in me. I shook my  head as if that would dislodge the memory and the emotion.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry, Ms. Aiello,” the wizard said. Ms. Raith wouldn’t look at me. Her face was buried in Harry’s shoulder. I think she was shaking a little. “I’ll- I’ll get it taken care of Lara. I promise. You know I always keep my promises.” She nodded wordlessly. Her face still against his shirt though he no longer held her on tiptoe.</p><p>Is there anything else for today, Ms. Aiello?” he asked still grasping Ms. Raith’s biceps though much more gently now.</p><p>“Just- just the playlist for the engagement party.” I gulped.</p><p>“Another playlist?” Harry groaned.</p><p>Ms. Raith looked up at him, amusement now showing on her face. Was that a tear stain?</p><p>“I’ve tried to make it easier for you, Mr. Dresden. I’ve made up a list and all you  have to do is mark out the ones you don’t want.” I held out the sheets of paper with a shaking hand.</p><p>“Harry, please,” the wizard said taking the papers and picking up a pencil from the cup of them sitting at the corner of his blotter. He let Ms. Raith go. She chose to sit on the corner of the desk, this time on his side of it. She reached out to stroke his hair as he began to go over the list. He marked out 5 of the first ten songs on the list. I could see his jaw tightening. </p><p>“Did you make up this list yourself?” he asked tensely.</p><p>“Not entirely. Ms. Fabray gave me a list of about forty songs but again, I’d heard thru the grapevine how particular you are about lyrics and the meanings of songs, so I fleshed it out. There’s over a hundred songs on that list. I can find more if we need to. We need about 60 to be sure to cover the 3 hour window.” I answered as fully as I could, because I could feel tension from the wizard.</p><p>“Do you have a copy of the original list?” More tension.</p><p>“Yes,” I dug through the binder. “Here it is.” I handed it to him. He took about 30 seconds to scan it in silence. His tension growing.</p><p>“Ms. Aiello, would you say your boss is prone to be petty and leans towards vindictiveness?” He asked,  his eyes on the new list I’d given him.</p><p>“Well, um, yes? but you won’t tell her I said so. Will you?!” I asked nervously.</p><p>“Harry, what is it?” Ms. Raith asked worry in her tone.</p><p>“This list- the original one. It’s Karrin’s-“ he voice broke, “Karrin’s playlist. The woman kept calling and calling and finally I had this list messengered over and told her just not to use any of these for the wedding. So she just handed this list to Ms. Aiello here for the engagement party, for this consultation.” He gulped twice. “What does Fabray have against You Ms. Aiello?”</p><p>“Lorena, please,” I almost pleaded. “She’s threatened by me. Customers generally like me. I’m a sensitive you see.”</p><p>“Oh God,” Harry gasped grabbing Ms. Raith’s arm.</p><p>“Alright,” she said, shaking his hand off roughly.</p><p>Harry handed me back the original list. “Just take all of these titles off the list and it’ll be fine, I’m sure.” I noticed singe marks where his fingers had grasped the page. “Well,” I said as brightly as I could, “that should be it for today. Oh, just - Um, I recommend a dark suit for the engagement party, double breasted, six buttons. And don’t forget, it’s usual to present the wedding gifts to each other at the rehearsal dinner.  Which we will plan at our next and last consultation. Okay?”</p><p>They both nodded. “I’ll- um, I can see myself out.”</p><p>“Lorena,” Ms. Raith spoke as I reached the door, “If I was willing to sponsor you, would you like to start your own business, in direct competition to Ms. Fabray?”</p><p>“I’m still a little on the inexperienced side Ms. Raith and I’m sure there’s a non-compete clause in my contract.” I answered.</p><p>“That’s not a no,” she mused. “Bring your contract to our next consultation and leave a copy with Markum and Wyse’s office, just the other side of this lobby. They’ll be expecting you and I’ll have them dissect your contract.”</p><p>“Okay,” I gulped and made my hurried exit.</p><p>			********************************************************</p><p>“I’ll destroy that woman.” Lara ground out between her teeth. “How dare she?!”</p><p>“Hmm, guess you didn’t use enough glamour on her, huh, Lara?” I leaned back in my chair tilting it backwards a bit and crossing my arms over my chest.</p><p>“Don’t be petty Harry. I’d find someone else right now if I could, but no-one would take over at this point.” Lara was actually frowning. She never did that. Wouldn’t want to encourage wrinkles. </p><p>I felt a little smile tweaking up the corner of my mouth. “Can I say, ‘I told you so’ Now?”</p><p>“Oh you!” She huffed out. Then, “I’m sorry Harry, you were right. I should have dumped her after that first consultation.” She crossed her arms and turned toward me. “This probably isn’t the last of her vindictive little tricks, you know?”</p><p>“Oh God, really?” I asked feeling like a whipped puppy.</p><p>Lara sighed, “The woman is supposed to make things easier for us and now I’m going to have to watch her like a hawk. Not only will I write the worst Yelp review she’s ever had, I will blackball her from ever doing business with Raith Corp. ever again. I will drop a hint in the Baron’s ear as well. The little witch doesn’t know who she’s messed with. I Will put  her out of business Harry. And don’t try and stop me.”</p><p>“As long as you don’t eat her or let any of your extended family administer their unique brand of revenge, I won’t stop you.” I offered. I honestly couldn’t believe that the woman would ever treat ANY client the way she was treating Lara and me. She doesn’t deserve to stay in business. I wondered how many other clients she’d messed over in subtle ways. I felt a little chill go down my spine as I wondered what else she had planned for us before this whole thing was over. Then- Then I felt a little thrill as I realized Lara and I were going to be working as a team to thwart Ms. Fabray. A team- </p><p>She’ll never be my shield, my second, my right hand, the way Murphy was. I’d never love her - but I could work with her if I had to. No, I’d never love her. If I were ever to love her she’d end up like Thomas or worse, dead. It’s not safe for anyone to love me.  Even Eb’s been hurt because he loved me. If this is what being Starborn means - Destroyer Liberty had said.</p><p>“Harry?” Lara broke through my dark reverie.</p><p>“Hmmm?” I responded. Articulate, that’s me.</p><p>“Let me take you to a late lunch?”</p><p>“I have an appointment.” I said, over the rumble of my stomach. I hadn’t gotten to finish the lunch I’d bought earlier.</p><p>“No you don’t, that’s Gentleman John. He owed me a favor, but just a small one,” she shrugged,  “so he had someone at his office make another fake appointment.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to make a living and pay Maggie’s school fees, if you keep me from booking paying clients?” I whined.</p><p>She shrugged. “Lunch?”</p><p>“Yeah,” I sighed, “And we gotta talk about putting the come hither on  people we work with or anybody in my offices.”</p><p>“Oh Harry, you’re such a stick in the mud.”</p><p>I sighed deeply as I donned my duster. “Where are we going. I’m starved.”</p><p>“All you can eat Chinese buffet?” Lara suggested.</p><p>“Who are you trying to put out of business now?” I asked.</p><p>Lara laughed. It’s a nice sound.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought this was going to be a one off, but then I had to write this second chapter and now, I've got to do the engagement party. The muse is playing around in my synapses. Stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>